warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Molewhisker (TC)
Molekit is a brown-and-cream tomRevealed in the allegiances of Fading Echoes. History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Molekit and his sister, Cherrykit, are born during an unusually hot and dry Greenleaf. The two kits are to Poppyfrost and Berrynose, although they were not yet named. After both were born, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, three cats suddenly appear, with hungry looks in their eyes. Lionblaze, Jayfeather's brother, arrives, also seeing the three cats, who were residents at Place of No Stars, but only Jayfeather and he could see them. The cats disappear when Berrynose arrives in the nursery and greets his mate and kits warmly. Lionblaze and Jayfeather suspect that the Place of No Stars's warriors are looking to recruit the kits. Fading Echoes Molekit and his sister Cherrykit are some of Briarlight's biggest supporters. They don't seem to mind her injury at all, and regard her as a friend. Molekit is seen climbing onto Briarlight's shoulders and balancing there, and Briarlight boasts to her mother Millie that she could balance both kits on her shoulders. Family Members '''Mother': :Poppyfrost:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Father: :Berrynose:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Sister: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Grandmothers: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Grandfathers: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Smoky:Revealed in Sunset, page 193 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunts: :Hazeltail:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Mousewhisker:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of Fading Echoes) Half-Uncle: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Aunts: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Uncles: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Half-Uncle: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Great-Aunts: :Brindleface:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Status Unknown Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 Deceased Residence Unknown :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Mistyfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Three Unidentified kits of Mistyfoot's:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-10 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-10 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-10 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Kit